


from one argentine to another.

by westhamutd



Series: we fall so easily together [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: "dybala?really?”kun's voice sounded so annoyed down the phone and leo repressed a smile. he shrugged before remembering that kun couldn't actually see him.“and?” was the only reply he gave.





	from one argentine to another.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love these two for some reason and i wrote this in like fifteen minutes... 
> 
> i might write more if anyone is interested!!! 
> 
> enjoy ❤️

“dybala?  _ really _ ?” 

 

kun's voice sounded so annoyed down the phone and leo repressed a smile. he shrugged before remembering that kun couldn't actually see him.

 

“and?” was the only reply he gave.

 

kun scoffed, and leo popped a grape into his mouth, chewing loudly.

 

“of all the fucking people leo, paulo fucking dybala?”

 

“and what business of yours is it, pray tell, who i'm fucking? or dating?”

 

“you're DATING him? it's MORE than just sex?” 

 

leo lets himself laugh this time, and kun is silent on the other the end but leo knows that he's fuming, he can sense it.

 

he doesn't know what this is about, why kun is so concerned about the fact that he's messing around with paulo specifically. kun had no reason to be jealous anymore, or ever, for that matter.  _ he _ was the one who broke up with  _ leo _ , and they had both (as far as leo knew) moved on.

 

that just made kun's reaction to this all the more funny in his eyes.

 

“why does it bother you so much that it's paulo?” he asks.

 

kun sighs.

 

“i've got nothing against paulo, he's great. but he lives in italy and isn't he a little… young?”

 

leo laughs again, mouth still full of grapes.

 

“he's twenty five, kun, not fifteen!”

 

kun laughs this time as well, and it's as if leo can see him running a hand through his hair.

 

“yeah. i guess. sorry it's just… weird.”

 

leo blinks and lowers the hand that was moving another grape towards his mouth.

 

“weird that… he's the first person i've dated since us?” he asks.  

 

kun is silent for a second. a long, long second.

 

“yeah. i think so.” 

 

leo nods before he once again remembers that kun cannot, in fact, see him.

 

“i get that. i think it's good though.” 

 

“oh, it's definitely good,” kun replies, and leo knows he means it, “i just wasn't expecting you to move on to the next young, attractive, argentine forward.” 

 

leo laughs.

 

“you're not so young anymore.” 

 

“shut up, asshole.” 

 

leo is once again laughing through a mouth full of grapes when paulo enters the room.

 

he's wearing one of leo's t shirts that he purposefully bought to be way too big for him, because paulo is a little too tall for leo's usual clothes. or his football shirts, for that matter. he's rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly, his hair still messy from sleep, his entire being warm and soft around the edges. he looks… like everything leo wants in the world and he feels his heart jump as paulo smiles at him and waves.

 

“kun, i have to go, i'll talk to you soon.”

 

he hangs up before kun can even say anything and walks over to where paulo is turning on the coffee machine, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

 

“morning,” he says, smiling against paulo's neck and kissing his skin softly.

 

paulo turns around in his arms to face him and smiles.

 

“good morning. you want coffee?”

 

leo nods and leans up to kiss him, feeling one of paulo's hands come up to flutter against the skin of his neck.

 

“what did kun want?” he asks when they pull apart.

 

“to tell me how jealous he was about us,” leo replies, smiling. 

 

paulo's brow furrows and leo immediately regrets making the joke.

 

“kun is jealous? of me?” 

 

he looks so concerned all of a sudden and leo wants to kiss away every doubt in his mind, to tell him that all that leo wants is stood right in front of him in this kitchen.

 

“i was joking, he's not jealous of anything. and even if he was, i'm with you, so.” 

 

he runs a hand through the younger man's hair and feels him start to relax again.

 

“yeah, you are,” paulo says, like he can't quite believe it, and leo leans up to kiss him again.

 

“yeah. i am.”


End file.
